1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management module, a storage system and a method of temperature and vibration management thereof, and more particularly, to a management module, a storage system and a method of temperature and vibration management thereof capable of considering both vibration and temperature information, to adjust rotational speeds and performance of the storage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a modern society with information technology, a computer system has become one of the tools necessary for most people. While an operating speed of the computer system becomes faster and faster, the system dissipates more and more thermal energy. Therefore, the requirement for thermal management becomes more important.
In general, a storage system comprises a plurality of hard disk drives and a plurality of fans for dissipating heat for the hard disk drives, and a baseboard management controller (BMC) in the storage system receives approximate temperature information of the plurality of hard disk drives with a temperature sensing device set near a baseboard of the plurality of hard disk drives, so as to adjust rotational speeds of the plurality of fans, to prevent the storage system from overheating.
However, with a burst growth of information on the Internet, there are more and more data required to be stored in a storage system, and thus the storage system includes more and more hard disk drives and fans. For example, a storage system in a server may include 48˜52 hard disk drives. In such a condition, rotational vibration caused by the hard disk drives and the fans may cause the storage system unstable. Therefore, performance of the storage system will be reduced, wherein the fans lack for a vibration prevention design as that in the hard disk drives, hence vibration and resonance caused by the fans rotation is more serious.
As narrated above, in the prior art, the temperature sensing device set near the baseboard of the plurality of hard disk drives can only receive approximate temperature information of the plurality of hard disk drives, and can not acquire accurate and timely temperature information. Besides, in the prior art, the method of suppressing rotational vibration of the fans is to add a mechanical design such as an anti-vibration pad, a rubber pad, etc., which only provides limited improvement. Moreover, for adjusting rotational speeds of the fans, the prior art only considers approximate temperature information of the hard disk drives, but not vibration of the hard disk drives and vibration of the fans, and thus can not optimize rotational speeds of the fans and performance of the storage system. Therefore, there is a need for improvement of the prior art.